


Rain (69)

by pixar_was_my_childhood



Series: Mads' 100 Prompts Fill [10]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Flying, Gen, Headcanon, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Beta Read, Post-Season/Series 12, Rain, Short, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-500, rain storm, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixar_was_my_childhood/pseuds/pixar_was_my_childhood
Summary: During a rainstorm, Lloyd learns that Nya's powers can do something really cool.(I'm trying not to spoil it)
Relationships: Lloyd Garmadon & Nya
Series: Mads' 100 Prompts Fill [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741780
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Rain (69)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it's OOC. I'm so happy rn, I start back at school properly in 5 days!  
> Anyways, enjoy!

Nya had always loved the rain, it made sense now as she's the Master of Water. One day, while a harsh rainstorm was raging itself upon Ninjago, she was nowhere to be found.

"Has anyone seen Nya?" Lloyd asked his brothers who, except Zane were playing a video game. Kai looked up.

"Greenie, it's raining cats and dogs out there, Nya's not inside the Bounty and she's the Water Master, go figure," Kai said.

Oh _right_.

"Right," he left the main room and climbed up onto the roof, ignoring the fact that he was getting drenched in the process.

Lo and behold, there sat Nya, watching the storm.

"Nya, I've been looking all over the ship for you," he said, taking a seat next to her.

"It's nice up here, isn't it?" She said, ignoring him.

They sat there for a few minutes, watching the storm together.

"Come on, I want to show you something," Nya stood up, somehow balancing on the uneven roof, Lloyd soon following suit. She held her hands out, palms facing away and down slightly from them, and the next thing he knows they were flying above the Bounty.

"Woah, what?" he exclaimed, startling slightly.

"During storms, I can make myself or others fly," she sort of explained, "are you ready for some fun?" 

With all that had happened lately (returning from the Never Realm and all that happened there and the Prime Empire incident), she figured that her honorary younger brother could do with some fun.

Nya didn't give him time to respond before she sent them flying around the outside of the ship, stopping briefly to give Jay a scare as they hovered in front of the window. After that proceeded to give each of the other Ninja a fright of some degree.

Kai dropped a plate and a glass and Zane almost fell overboard but aside from that, nothing too major happened.

**Author's Note:**

> I got to the end and realized I forgot about Cole.  
> Yeah, the ending's kinda trash, meh.  
> Please leave kudos and comment, it makes my day.


End file.
